


Rhys's Surprise

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anniversary, Atlas CEO Rhys, Body posi, Bruises, CEO Rhys (Borderlands), Dirty Talk, Dominant Rhys, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Rhys, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Toys, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: It's a lazy Saturday morning, and Rhys remembers that he forgot to give you your most important anniversary present.





	Rhys's Surprise

The soft morning glow trickles through the curtains as you slip into wakefulness. You arch a tingly arm out to stretch and accidentally bump the slim man next to you, whispering an apology when he grunts. 

"Sorry baby," you murmer, planting a soft kiss on his bare shoulder. "Happy anniversary!"

"S'okay, happy anniversary," he returns through a yawn. He blinks bleary eyes as his ECHO system reboots, the soft blue light bleeding through his eyelid and illuminating your naked breasts.

"What a view," he says with a smirk, reaching out to caress one of the soft mounds with his cybernetic hand as you wiggle up closer to him. 

You give him a playful smile as you feel stiff morning wood rub up against your thigh. Snaking a hand down, you push aside the sheets and his cute star decorated briefs to expose the hungry organ. It pushes out of the slit eagerly, just begging you to wrap your fingers around it in a loving embrace. 

"I could say the same," you tease, swiping a finger over the tip and earning a tiny moan.

"Shut up, it's not that great and you know it," he snorts, but you give him a frown instead of laughing.

"You know I don't like it when you say things like that, Rhys."

Your boyfriend has struggled with low self esteem ever since you'd first met him, to the point where he'd had a panic attack the first time you'd had sex. Some of it is based on his body: he hates his slimness but he just doesn't have time for the gym what with being the CEO of Atlas. Neither do you, for that matter, always helping him with the business he can't tend to himself. 

As for the rest of the insecurity...well, unfortunately common among men, it's based on his penis.

He'd revealed it to you two months into your relationship, after accidentally discovering one of your sex toys while spending the night at your place. You're a bit of a size queen, and had been apprehensive about how he might take it, so you'd been waiting to let on. In your dating history, dildos and boyfriends are notorious for not getting along.

He'd handed it over to you and mumbled that you shouldn't look forward to sex with him if you preferred large. Which of course you'd vehemently argued against, discovering that his last partner had frequently made fun of him and eventually cheated. There's no quick fix for such deep wounds, so you'd insisted that he not worry and only initiate something when he's ready. And most importantly, to make sure he's not unhealthily basing his self esteem on your praises alone. 

You're not a sex robot, you'd said. There's so much more to sex in a relationship than just penis size.

That first time had been rough; Rhys grappling with his anxiety as you offered to go down on him and give him body praise, lights on or off per his choice. He'd opted to keep them on, remembering all of your abundant comments about how cute you think he is. Things had quickly escalated, ending with the two of you feverishly fucking like skags in heat. He'd seemed fine until afterwards, throwing up in the toilet and panicking over the fact that he hadn't gotten you to orgasm.

But things have improved since then. 

He's learned that his angles matter; that a well executed angle paired with rough thrusting and clitoral stimulation can make you cum sans toys. Not to mention the fact that he's now a beast at eating pussy. And, much to the enjoyment of you both, he's had a vibration mechanism installed in his ECHO arm.

You're ripped back into the moment when the aforementioned arm pushes a metal finger into your slickness and a warm mouth latches onto one of your hardened nipples.

"You still in there?" he chuckles as you nuzzle him and push down on the finger.

"Sorry, just daydreaming about how fucking hot you looked dressed up as Handsome Jack last Friday night," you respond with a giggle.

"Come on, tell the truth: did you really like it or did you think it was stupid?" 

"Kind of a dumb question considering I came three times that night," you point out in a sultry whisper, teasing his shaft as he fingers you.

He smirks at the reminder, suddenly withdrawing his hand as a look of surprise crosses his attractive face.

"Oh shit!! I forgot about this last night because I was so tired," he says with excitement as he rolls out of bed, making you pout at the loss of warmth and pleasure.

"What is it?" Your curiosity eventually overrides your annoyance and you crane your neck to watch him dig through his sock drawer. He pulls out a box and hides it behind his back, a shit eating grin gracing his face as you cock a brow.

"Well??"

"I got us another anniversary present," he beams, holding it out to you and sitting on the edge of the bed. You squint, reading the words and studying the picture until realization dawns and your jaw drops.

A penis extending and thickening sheath.

"I just wanted something more intimate than lying next to you and using a dildo on you when you want something big," he shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing slightly. Fuck, he's beyond adorable. 

"Oh my god Rhysie I fucking love it!!!" you squeal, flinging it away and throwing your arms around his neck. This is the first sex toy he's gotten for you to use as a couple, and a milestone in his journey of building sexual confidence. You pull away and your eyes widen with excitement as he picks it back up off the floor.

"Can we try it out now?" you beg, giving him your best doe eyes.

"I mean I didn't buy it for decoration," he snorts, absently pumping his cock as you tear into the packaging and finally hold it up.

It's the exact color of his skintone, and otherwise looks pretty similar to your favorite dildo. He's done a damn good job hunting for this thing.

"But before we do it...you know what I gotta do," you insist, laying it down and wobbling up onto your knees. He obediently lays back and releases his cock, mismatched eyes gazing at you through his thick, dark eyelashes.

"Fuck you're so beautiful, baby," you whisper as you lower your face to his throat, kissing and licking as you praise. You do this with most of his body, tracing his tattoos and murmuring more compliments until he finally pushes you off, not wanting to get too worked up before the fun.

He pushes you down onto your back and does the same for you, praying lowly into your skin as if you're some kind of goddess. You shudder as warm breath finally ghosts over your slick cunt, toes curling as two metal fingers slip in and a talented tongue covers your clit. The vibrations in his hand finally come to life and yank a desperate wail out of you.

"Rhys! Oh my fucking god baby, yes! Yes!" you babble as he fucks you skillfully with tongue and fingers, smirking into your labia and flicking his eyes up to meet yours. 

"Please...get the toy," you whimper, watching as he pulls away and braces himself. One foot on the floor and one knee on the bed; slim abdomen and ruddy cock illuminated in the soft light sneaking through the curtains. 

He hooks the ring under his tight balls to hold it in place, slipping into the squishy interior with a small gasp, precum lubing his way.

"Oh, oh my GOD, it feels just like a fleshlight," he moans, resisting the urge to unhook his balls and thrust into it.

"Just get over here," you growl, scowling as he teasingly wiggles his brows and reaches for the lube on your nightstand. He drizzles it liberally, smearing the slick substance with a slender finger. At long last, he shuffles forward as you roll over onto your knees, pushing your ass out for him and biting your lip in anticipation. 

Two hands grip your hips, one cool and one warm; a slick flared tip nudges at your entrance. A thrust, a gasp, a rock, and suddenly he's balls deep; the long toy stopping just shy of your cervix.

You're in tears.

But not from pain.

From the intimacy. 

Rhys pauses, rubbing circles into your hips as you adjust, switching from praise to dirty talk when you eventually start to rock back into the flat, trimmed plane of his groin. His grip tightens, and you cry out for more, wiggling in pleasure as his hands become vices to ensure bruising.

"My beautiful little slut," he whispers, trying to get the hang of this new size and curve. It doesn't make him massive, but it's definitely enough to do some damage if you aren't ready. He's awkward at first, fumbling and giving experimental thrusts until he finds an angle that brings you apart.

"Rhyyyyyyyyssssss," you moan as he slides against that sweet spot, your hands clawing at the sheets. He chants your name and picks up the pace, finally giving you what you want by slamming his slender hips forward as hard as he can. It's honestly impressive how brutally his delicate looking pelvis can drive into you.

You're screaming now, biting his pillow and trying not to give all of Atlas an earful as he finally masters the sheath. But you're failing; you can't help it. The pleasure is just too much.

You scream his name as you vault into your first orgasm, holding yourself up on trembling elbows as he slows, knowing that to overstimulate you might ruin the climax. He lowers his pale, sweaty face to yours and you crane your neck to kiss him, sobbing out his name as you weakly pulse one last time. 

"I love you so much," he whispers into your cheek.

"I love you too," you return, gently biting his lip and reaching back to nudge at his pronounced hip bone.

"Take it off, I need to feel you," you whine, and he quickly complies, withdrawing and pulling his balls out of the anchor ring. He sets it unceremoniously on the bedtable as you roll over, maneuvering yourself until your ass is hanging off the edge of the bed. One organic and one robotic hand slide up your thighs to lift your legs up, resting your ankles on his shoulders. 

"Rhys, Rhys, yes," you gasp as he enters you again, the familiar crooked curve of him sliding in and rubbing against your G-spot. 

No time is wasted, his hips snapping forward to fuck you mindlessly, not having to worry about possibly hurting you now. Your breasts bounce with the force, the wet smack of skin on skin echoing in the spacey bedroom as he lets out groans of desperation. His mouth falls open; his trimmed nails dig into your shin. He's close. 

"Cum for me baby, cum hard in my pussy," you encourage, feeling another orgasm tightening in your own abdomen. 

The handsome CEO is the one screaming now, yelling your name as his cum releases and spurts into your welcoming warmth. He's always so loud for you, even when you mess around in public. The sight of him falling apart sends you over the edge again, arching your bottom off the bed and almost making him stumble as you push back against him.

Your cries mingle as you come down from your shared peaks, bodies sweaty and trembling as he rocks out one final thrust. 

"You were amazing," you giggle tiredly, chest heaving as you try to catch your breath.

"No, YOU," he pants, sliding away and collapsing on his back at your side.

Ignoring the clock, you snuggle until his ECHO system finally beeps, warning that he has 45 minutes to get to his (thankfully only) meeting of the day. He grumbles in annoyance but quiets when you get up to start a shower for him.

"Come on, Mr. CEO," you tease as he finally sits up and joins you. You make out as he lets you quickly scrub him clean, grudgingly stepping out and drying himself while you remain to simply enjoy the relaxing steam.

"I'll meet you for lunch after the meeting, babe," he promises, leaning in to peck your cheek before leaving.

You smile into the warm cascade of water as the door slides shut and locks behind him, tracing your fingers over the bruises on your hips. Hopefully the marks turn out good this time so that they're visible the next time you go swimming. 

After the shower, you finish up your weekend paperwork and settle down to watch some holovision. But you can't focus; your mind drifting to Rhys every five minutes. 

You smile to yourself and finally let your mind get lost in the daydreams.

How did you ever get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36  
> I hope you enjoyed <333


End file.
